A Day In Willa's Life
by PrincessWilla101
Summary: Willa is in 6th grade. She has every possible obstacle thrown at her. From being called a nerd to having the biggest crush in the world to discovering the most popular girl's secret. Please read! Rated K plus for content learned in History and other stuff. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Since I closed off Something Wrong, I'm going to be able to continue stories like Mad Night and sICk dAY so PM me if you have any requests. I AM starting a new story to replace Something Wrong. It will take place before they were ever keepers. Philby and Willa still go to the same school and they're in 6th grade. Here it is! I hope you like it! I don't own ANYTHING!

Willa's POV:

I'm sitting at my desk in Social Studies. We are learning about the Egyptians and their ancient rulers. As usual, Philby and I were the only ones actually paying attention. I mean seriously, how can people not like History? It's so fascinating! (I am not just saying that because I hold the record for biggest crush on Philby ever. Just thought I should clear that up.)

"On to our next chapter, Cleopatra." Mr. Mendoza declared. This had gotten the class's attention.

"Now when Caesar got to Egypt he was happy that Pompey was dead. He also met Cleopatra there, and took her back to Rome with him. They had a child. But when Caesar declared himself dictator for life, this was too much for the Senators, and they murdered him in 46 BC. " and that just lost them. But not me or Philby.

I raised my hand quietly.

"Er, yes Miss. Angelo?" Mr. Mendoza responded.

"Um sir, I thought it was the year 44 BC. Not 46 BC." I said confidently.

He got up and took his book out. Uh oh. If I was wrong, I have detention. What have I done?

"It seems, that Miss. Angelo is correct. Good job." he responded.

Oh. My. Gosh! That was a close one!

"So, a younger group of men then formed another group: this time it was Caesar's friend Mark Anthony, Lepidus (who was very rich), and Octavian (Caesar's nephew and adopted son). It worked out just the same way." he paused. "Am I correct, Miss. Angelo?"

"Yes sir." I responded.

"Cleopatra soon became Mark Anthony's girlfriend, and she and Mark Anthony had three more children. Eventually they forced Lepidus forced out of power. Then Anthony and Cleopatra and Octavian got into a civil war. In 31 BC Octavian beat Anthony and Cleopatra in battle at Actium, and Anthony and Cleopatra killed themselves (or so Octavian said, anyway)." he continued.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Er, Homework is to write a paragraph on Cleopatra's life in Egypt. Have a good day." he said.

"You too sir." I say walking out the door.

As I head for lunch, I hear people snickering and saying things like, "Nerd." or "Geek.". But I'm used to it. It's just my life.

I sit down at an empty table waiting for my best friend Anu to come sit with me, but I end up watching her walk over to the cool kids and sit down. I see 5 other people in line. Not wanting to be alone I called out,

"Alex! Avery? Bess? Penelope? Do you wanna sit with me?"

Watching all of them ignore me, I realize my only option left would be the class bully and do I want to sit by a bully? No.

So, I gave up and dug into my salad.

I look over at Philby's table. Why can't I just sit with the nerds (and Philby)? But then I saw Jazzy (A.K.A the most popular girl at school) sit down by him. Harsh.

She was asking him something. A date? No it can't be! Then I see Philby point at her then at her regular seat then go back to eating his salad. Jazzy just walked away with a perplexed shock emotion on her face.

Nobody EVER says no to her! Everyone at Philby's table had the same look of confusion and awe.

Then the lunch lady came over to me and asked;

"Why are you sitting alone? Where's Anu?"

"Eh, she just ditched me. Like everybody else does." I replied like it was no big deal.

"Anu! Did that?" she asked shockingly.

Why do people make it such a big deal?

"Don't worry, I like being alone." I say.

"You sure?" she asked. I now realize that half the cafeteria is staring. Including Philby, Anu and Jazzy.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply digging back into my salad.

Gosh! The ONE day Kathrine isn't here!

"Well, I gotta go put the food away so I'll see you later."

I heaved a sigh. "See ya."

After lunch was over we got a 20 minute break. I sat on the stairs to the old play structure you didn't use unless you were in kindergarten. I took a good look around. I realized; if nobody wanted to sit with at lunch, do I have any friends? That's when I cried. Suddenly a 7th grader popped up.

So, How did you like it? This story is going to be based on stuff that has happened to me before. Except without all the romance yet to come. Please tell me which one of my stories I should continue! Peace, Love, Disney and EVERYTHING Pixar! (Yes, even the cereal bar.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews! And I hope you like this chapter!**

**Willa's POV:**

Suddenly, a seventh grader (A SEVENTH GRADER) came up to me. Okay, so MAYBE Katharine is a seventh grader but she wasn't here today.

Surprisingly, she asked "Are you okay?"

"What did you say?" I asked trying to hide my tears.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

I looked up at her. She looked caring enough.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I said still crying but standing up.

"Willa? Que pasa?" asked Riley (One of Philby's friends). Interesting fact; 'Que pasa' is what happened in Spanish!

I just ignored both of them and went over to my back pack. I took out a cup (I know, Who carries around a cup?) and I started the cup song.

Clap, clap, boom, boom, boom, slam, clap, hit, tap, switch, bang & down. Repeat.

Then I started to shakily sing.

"I got my ticket for the long way around. Two bottles of risk for the way." I sang.

I made a cleaner version of the song so that I wouldn't be singing about beer. I mean who does that?

"And, I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leavin' tomorrow whaddya say? When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

I hardly realized the crowd forming around me.

"Ya gonna miss me by my hair gonna miss me evry'where cause, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone. When I'm gone! Ya gonna miss me when I'm gone! Gonna miss me by my walk gonna miss me by my talk. Oh. Your gonna miss me when I'm gone."

I finish the song with a tap, switch, bang and down.

Then, I heard clapping and I fell off of the bench and hit my head on it. Ouch. Darkness.

**Philby's POV:**

I feel bad for Willa. Her own best friend dumped her for the popular kids. Ouch. So, she sat alone. Who would do that to her? I mean I would have if Jasmine didn't distract me half of lunch.

I see Willa sitting on the steps of the playground, crying? What? Why is she crying? Uh oh, a seventh grader! Oh my gosh! She's gonna die! I don't want Willa to die! No! No! That can NOT happen! SHE'S GONNA DIE!... Light Bulb!

"Hey Riley, Could you go see if Willa is okay before that seventh grader hurts her?" I ask.

"Yeah sure. Anything for your 'girlfriend'!" Riley says.

"Hey... Just do it!" I say.

"Fine..." he whispered. "Willa? Que pasa!"

Remind me to face palm myself when I get home.

Willa just rushes over to her Minnie Mouse back pack at a nearby bench and pulls out a cup? Who carries around a cup? Shut up brain! Is she doing the cup song? My mom used to try to get me to do it ALL the time!

I walk over to her and she's singing. Shakily singing. But still beautifully.

Once she's finished, a crowd that just popped out of nowhere applauds her singing. Apparently just like me she didn't notice the crowd and fell off the bench banging her head on the thing. Seriously? Landing right into my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know, I know. I haven't updated in a LONG while. Yes I do talk like Winnie the Pooh sometimes and every once in a while Tigger. So, ENJOY! Or else... (Ps. I don't own anything!)**

**Philby POV:**

Okay so let's recap. I'm holding an unconscious **[1] **Willa, a teacher is coming over and the bell just

rang. It's amazing what life can do to you.

"Mr. Philby! Explain. NOW!" said Ms. Rivers.

"Well uh... Willa! She was singing and a-a crowd formed! When she finished everyone clapped and sh-she fell out of her seat. In the progress she hit her head on the bench and landed on me." I explained nervously. Ms. Rivers had to be the most strict teacher at our school.

"Well." she sighed. "Since you are a trustworthy student, I'll believe you."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Although, If Miss Angelo has a different story, you have just granted yourself _detention._" She said.

"Yes m-ma'm!" I say. I've _never _had detention before! If I get it _now_, it could ruin my _whole _reputation! Oh man! I sure hope Willa has her memory!

"Now let's get Miss Angelo to the nurse's office. You are _quite _lucky I'm your next teacher." she stated.

"I bet I am..." I muttered. I bet I'm lucky _she _didn't hear that.

Once we got her to the nurse's office, she was somewhat awake. But, she kept saying weird things like;

"Oh, hello Belle, Mrs. Potts wanted to let you know that Jane was coming over for tea."

or...

"Christopher Robin? Is that you? Oh good! I thought a heffalump or a woozle had gotten you! Where's Pooh? I have an extra jar of honey to give him."

or...

"Sid! Give Sally back! I thought you were scared off toys!"

You get the idea. But the weirdest one was _right _after Ms. Rivers left the room. I was about to follow when I heard Willa say;

"Philby?"

I thought she'd woken up but when I looked back I saw her eyes closed. I shrugged it off and jogged to catch up with Ms. Rivers.

Once we got to the classroom, I quickly sat down in my assigned seat next to 'Jazzy' the most 'popular' girl in school. Why couldn't I sit with Hugo or Riley? Oh well. All that really matters is I learn something about ancient civilization.

"Hey Dell..." 'Jazzy' says. I cringe at the sound of my name. What kind of parent names their child Dell? Mine. My parents would.

"Hello Jazmine." I say curtly. 'Jazzy' giggles for no apparent reason.

"I was wondering... Would you li-" 'Jazzy' was cut off by Ms. Rivers saying;

"I'm sorry about the delay. Mr. Philby & I had an important matter to attend to. Now if you'll please open your book to page 258, we shall finish this chapter on poetry."

**[1]- I wrote that really late at night and when I read it over I thought it said unicorn. So read that sentence with unicorn instead of unconscious. Funny huh?**

**I hope you liked this! I'll be coming out with more of my stories for you wonderful people out there. And I have decided to continue Mad Night. Oh yeah and to SophiaDream, I liked your suggestion but sadly not all the keepers go to the same school. And this is before all of them met. So I really love reviews but I really don't love flamers. Flames are so **_**hurtful! **_**So you flamers out there, yeah you guys are usually guests. So, please since I don't know who you are stop with the horrible comments! As Thumper from Bambi says, 'If you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all.' So, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this chapter is not gonna have a lot to do with the story. It's just gonna show what my characters are like. I don't have much else to say so I'm just gonna have Willa and Philby give you your 'oh so special' disclaimer.**

**W- So PrincessMe101 says tha-**

**P- She doesn't own anything!**

**W- HEY! Philbs! We had an agreement!**

**P- Never promised! -Runs for the sake of life.-**

**Philby's POV:**

After a very long session on poetry, it was time for P.E or, Physical Education. This is the only class where all of the 6th grade classes come together. There is 6A and 6B. 6A has the higher leveled students. As in the straight A students. Including Willa, Jazzy, her 'clique', a few Star Wars geeks, a few Doctor Who geeks, 3 Disney freaks, Hugo and I. Well, of course, Willa and I are Disney freaks too but somehow were the 'special' ones and we don't 'count'.

6B are the... the... well, let's just say in the nicest way possible that they are the lazy and under achieving group. I am half and half on this setting. It's a better education for me because I don't have to fall behind. Yet, I don't find it fair to the 6B class that they are looked at as the 'lesser ones'. Were all equal and deserve to be treated that way!

, our P.E coach had us all go to our assigned spots. We are ordered by last name. I glanced over to the front row which had the only empty spot. It belonged to Willa. I dared to look to my right where Jazzy was. Oh wonderful life! Why must her last name be Parker? She's so... snotty and spoiled and a... a... brat! But, I guess life is life. takes roll call.

"Willa?"

"In the office..." Jazzy said disgustingly.

I didn't say anything but I could feel my face heating up. It may have been the humid temperature but I couldn't help but feel... angry? But why? Willa's just a girl in my class! I couldn't like her... or... or do I?

"Jazmine Parker?"

"Present!" Jazzy shouted.

Apparently, while I'd been thinking, had taken most of the roll call.

"Dell Philby?"

"I'm here sir." I say.

"Rosario Welch?"

"Here." squeaked a small voice from the other side of Jazzy.

"Okay... 34 students. So, today we'll be starting soccer." announced.

A few groans could be heard from the Doctor Who geeks.

"So, that means that we'll be splitting up into groups of 8. Four sections, Juggling, Passing, Throwing and Goals. First group; Hugo, Rosario, Jazmine-"

Please not me. Please not me. Please not me...

"Sarah, Allison, Sage, Liliana and... Dell."

Oh. Great.

We did the juggling part first. Sarah, Liliana and Allison were complaining about how out of balance their balls were. On the other hand, Jazzy, Sage and I were doing tricks like pros. Hugo and Rosario were just talking and trying to avoid the whole thing.

"SWITCH!" shouted.

Our next station was goal making.

I called first goalie. Not like anyone would argue. Not many people like being the goalie anyway.

Jazmine was first. She kicked the ball but I blocked it simply by tapping the ball with my foot.

"Ugh! No fair!" she shouted stomping off to the back of the line.

The same thing happened with pretty much all the others. By the second time Liliana had gone, called out to us.

"Willa is back so she'll be joining your group, okay?" smiled as he walked away.

For some reason Willa was the only one that actually liked in our class so, he called her by her nickname.

Jazmine scoffed. "Not like we have a choice."

Willa seemed to take no offense to her comment. Allison let Willa cut the line since she missed her first turn. I didn't even notice the ball coming towards the goal. I didn't even notice it go in the goal until I saw Willa coming towards me.

"Philby. I made the goal. It's my turn."

"Oh! What? I must have not been paying attention..." I trailed off as I walked towards the back of the line.

"SWITCH!" shouted .

The next station was passing the ball. We got into groups of three considering the fact that were the only group of nine.

I ended up with Jazzy and Willa.

**TO BE CONTINUED! Please review! No flamers please! - PrincessWilla101**


	5. sEE yA :)

**Hey, I decided I don't like this story anymore so, sorry! I have no more inspiration. This was WAY too cheesy! I'll just put something up for the challenge and sICk dAY. See ya! - PrincessWilla101**


End file.
